omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
"Real-Life" Entities
Civilization Summary They are "Real-Life" Entities are beings who reside within The Author's realm "Real-Life" and freely inhabit this level of existence as if it were their homes. They exist outside of The Multiverse and from the perspective of lower beings appear as gods. Powers & Stats Tiering: High 1-B Civilization Class: Higher-Dimensional Civilization Name: The Creators, “Real-Life” Entities Verse: AT-2verse Age: Immeasurable (Originate outside of a Time and Space) Classification: 'Transcendent Beings, manifestations of ideas '''Special Abilities: ' |-|Powers/Abilities=Superhuman Physical Characteristics Plot Manipulation ("Real-Life" Entities can freely change the plot and view reality as nothing more than a narrative they control), Subjective Reality ("Real-Life" Entities naturally can make whatever she percieves as fake become nonexistent fiction or whatever she views as real to become an absolute truth), Causality Manipulation, Fate Manipulation (NPCs can create "choices" to select, which become a reality when chosen), Space-Time Manipulation (Scaling off of lesser NPCs, whom of which can create and alter the time within their retrospective game worlds. Also the act ofSaving and Loading is describing as manipulating time itself), Conceptual Manipulation, Non-Physical Interaction (Capable of interacting with NPCs, whom of which exist as conceptions and are also described as being both spirits and bodyless), Law Manipulation (Can create "Reasons" which are entire laws that they can enforce on existence or certain entities like The Player . Has the same powers as The NPCs, who can create different "Games" that all have different laws and rules), Immortality (Type 1, 3, 5 & 9; NPCs are unbound by the cycle of life and death, having already had their ends severed. The Author manifests herself as avatars and should her physical form be destroyed, her essence returns to her true form), Existence Erausre/Void Manipulation (Even basic NPCs have the power to erase entire universes from reality and reduce them to nothingness), Soul Manipulation (Has control over The Nether, where souls reside and can destroy them too), Quantum Manipulation (Has control over matter to this degree), Probability Manipulation (Can increase and decrease the chances of anything even if said chances are impossible. Can use Luck Attribute, which increases luck and alters Probability, Regeneration (High-Godly, Able to come back, even after having their concept destroyed, in addition to the entire setting of a story. Furthermore showcased when The Author regens in the next story, after The Multiverse was destroyed), Acausality (Paracausality; Exists beyond the systems of AT-2verse, having being completely transcendent of it's laws and concepts, including the concept of causality), Abstract Existence, Non-Corporeal ("Real-Life" Entities exist as conceptual beings that lack any physicality or form), 4th Wall Awareness, Ressurection (Consistently brings back The Player every time they die or whenever their time within Mobtalker is done in within The Narrative), Information Manipulation (Formed and has control over a virtual realm comprised of data and pure information meant to emulate The Overworld) |-|Reistances=Space-Time Manipulation (Alteraions in Space-Time have no effect on NPCS, even outside their own worlds), Plot Manipulation (While still effected, NPCs can still resist and even defy the changes in a narrative down about beings as powerful as The Author's avatars), Void Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation (Can survive within The Void, which erases those who enter it and breaks them down on a conceptual level, reducing them down to their fundamental idea), Reality Warping (From beings as powerful as The NPCs) and NPC abilities in general '''Kardashev Scale: Type VI ''' '''Population: As many as there are ideas expressed by human tongue Territory: “Real-Life” (The lower levels) Technology/Abilities: Immeasurable Destructive Ability: High Hyperverse Level '''(Exists within the lower layers of "Real-Life" which is a realm beyond the entire Mobtalker Reality which exists beyond all worlds, stories and concepts which are merely fiction to entities of this level. This even includes Quantum Entanglement which is is the foundation of Hilbert Space and Infinite-Dimensional Spaces alike. Have full control over The Multiverse and can alter it as easy as a kid playing with blocks) '''Power Source: NPC Status (A power that gives entities the ability to govern the multiverse and utilize the world as a means of this) Speed: Immeasurable(Concepts such as Time, Distance and Space have no meaning towards "Real-Life" Entities. Transcends ideals and concepts) Durability: High Hyperverse Level (Above and beyond scientific concepts, as well as dimensions. Completely beyond all forms of Space and Time) Industrial Capacity: Immeasurable Military Prowess: Immeasurable Intelligence: Varies. The weakest of "Real-Life" Entities have Genius 'intellect whilst the higher ups are basically '''Nigh-Omniscient ' '''Weaknesses: Have an assigned destiny by higher powers of “Real-Life” Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Light Novel Category:Mobtalker Category:AT-2verse Category:Higher Dimensional Being Category:Civilizations Category:Spirits Category:Plot Manipulators Category:Time Benders Category:Regenerators Category:Immortals Category:Neutral Characters Category:Reality Warpers Category:Void Users Category:Creation Users Category:Causality Manipulators Category:Acausal Beings Category:Conceptual Control Category:Space Benders Category:Non-Corporeal Beings Category:Text Users Category:Quantum Users Category:Biological Manipulators Category:Information Manipulators Category:Higher-Dimensional Manipulators Category:Nigh-Omniscient Beings Category:Geniuses Category:Subjective Reality Users Category:Probability Benders Category:Law Manipulators Category:Abstract Beings Category:Ressurection Users Category:Existence Erasers Category:Fate Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Tier 1